The Demon and the Dragons
by FantasyWriter10
Summary: The Signers separated one year ago to fulfill their dreams. But when one demon emperor shows up things start change, and they have to fight the darkness they once destroyed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark night that had only had a few stars, and no moon in New Domino City. In the city's park there was three duel runners that could be told distinctively that they were owned by Team Raganrok. There was no one on them and instead they were standing waiting for someone. Suddenly, another duel runner appeared that looked like a white horse with spikes on the head and on the back. The duel runner and the person who was riding it stepped out and removed the violet helmet off of the person's head. When the helmet was off the person who wore it was revealed to be a woman with long blonde hair, and emerald eyes.

"Did anyone see you here?", Halldor.

"No and please answer to me why I'm here", said Sherry with her French accent.

"You're here because of this," answered Dragan as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Read it and you'll see why we brought you here", said Brodor.

"I believe that Team 5Ds recent adventure was not the last, and if I'm correct this will be the more dangerous than ever before" , said Halldor.

Halldor looked at the confused Sherry and all three of the team members walked toward their duel runners, got on, and left without a hint of their existence.

Sherry looked at the paper and read it. The paper said,

"_One year will pass until the warriors of the Crimson Dragon raise again_

_Only this time they will turn into their inner selves and battle the darkness_

_They once destroyed with help of the Demon Emperor and the Queen of One_

_The Demon Emperor and the Queen of One will fuse together to create the ruler of darkness and light"_

"This is a prophecy!", Sherry said with a gasped.

"I hope Team 5Ds are up to the challenge."

A boy woke up very slowly like he has been sleeping for years. The boy had short black hair, and purple eyes and he wore something that only wore by people of high power back where he came from. There was something red stained from his clothes at his chest that looked like blood. He was in a room that was bare, and the bed had plain covering. He looked around to see if anyone was there as he knew he have been displaced.

" Welcome back, Lelouch," said a woman that had lime green hair and golden eyes with a white jumpsuit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lelouch stared at the woman, wondering why is he alive.

"C.C., what happened to me? Where are we? I'm supposed to be dead. If I'm alive..", Lelouch started to say things really fast only to be cut off by woman.

"Lelouch, you need to calm about this. I can only answer your questions with an educated guesses", said C.C. trying to appease the boy.

"Very well then, give me your theories", said Lelouch as he returned to he's usually calm state.

"Well, the answer to the second question is we are in Germany, but…"

"But what?", Lelouch asked.

" I think we are in another world", C.C. answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters I see people riding these motorcycles, but they look different from other ones we seen back in Japan", C.C. said as she looked at the window.

"How different do you they look?" Lelouch's curiosity grew.

"They have pads on the motorcycles, and have a device that has brown cards in them", C.C. answered, and she wondered what was the purpose was.

" Mmm I see. Well now I believe you C.C. as Japan and Britinnia will never make that. You don't have to answer anymore about that question", Lelouch said.

"Well Lelouch sort of getting tired so I'm going to bed. I advise you to do the same", C.C. was yawning as she said the words.

"Wait C.C. you did not answer my first question," Lelouch said bluntly.

"I guess what happened to you is question that I need to answer", C.C. said as she knew she passed that question as she might have gave a more of a vague answer.

"Yes I need to know what happened to me. More specifically why am I alive?", Lelouch asked the question as he glared at C.C.

"I believe a higher power resurrected you, and it's not the Gods," said C.C.

"Then who is it?", Lelouch asked as began to wonder why would a higher power resurrect a demon.

"I do not know, but something tells me that we will be finding that out later," she said as she went to the door.

"Goodnight Lelouch"

"Goodnight C.C.", Lelouch said as he pulled the covers and went to sleep.

A woman walked towards home as she was done with medical school. The woman had red hair with bangs on the ends of her head. She was wearing pink dress that stopped at the legs and brown boots that almost entirely covered them. The woman was very tired because medical school took a lot of her energy. She walked towards the alley that was a short cut to home when suddenly she heard noises.

"You smart- punks you'll regret using that mouth around the Bald Head Bob."

"Oh please you are the one who will regret."

"Why you green lime hair dumb… I will destroy you."

The woman dropped her books and unzipped her backpack.

_I knew I'll be using this in case of emergency, _the woman thought as she grabbed her red duel disk, and ran. Only one card that she had is the only card she'll ever need.

"Now you here comes the final blow", the buffed bald man was about throw a punch at something when suddenly felt something grab him and left him up. Pretty soon, he looked at that something that turned out to be Black Rose Dragon.

"Hold on if Black Rose Dragon is here that means…", buffed bald man stopped as he saw his real attacker.

"It means you'll be in a world of hurt that will be brought by Akiza Izinski", the woman declared bravely as she stared at the man with intimidating brown eyes.

"Oh no the Black Rose. Please spare me", Bald Head Bob pleaded as he clasped his hands in mercy.

"Alright I'll let you go only if you promise me that you'll never these people or anyone ever again", Akiza bravely said as she knew what was the answer.

"Yeah. Whatever you say Black Ro… mean Ms. Izinski", Bob called her by her real name instead of Black Rose to not make her angrier.

"Alright going to let you down, and when I let you down I better not see your face ever again", Akiza said as her Black Rose Dragon let Bob down. When Bob felt ground he ran as quickly as he could.

"I'm still surprised that some people here know me by that name," Akiza sighed as she moved closer to the victims of the ravaged attack of Bob.

The woman had lime green hair, and wore white jumpsuit. The other was a boy who had black hair, and was wearing a red jacket over a black tee.

"_They look unconscious", _Akiza thought that she examined the wounds Bob gave them by punching them many times.

"_I better get them to the…", _Akiza scratched her idea into getting them into the hospital because they look different.

"Well I better take you guys home where I can heal you," Akiza said aloud as she headed towards home as it was sunset.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lelouch woke up at a gray couch that surprisingly very comfortable. He then looked at Akiza who was standing beside the couch.

"Where am I?" he asked because the vision of his eyes was blurry.

"You're at my house so don't worry about anything", Akiza said.

"How did I get here?" Lelouch asked again.

"I carried you and your friend C.C. from the alley where you got beat up by Bob," Akiza said.

"You mean that nonintellectual bald headed man if the sun blown up he would be the one to replace," Lelouch said as he that is what he insulted Bob with.

"So that's why he beat up both of you," Akiza said as she finally understand what happened.

" I have a talent to make people angry because what I said. So is C.C. okay?" Lelouch asked because he concern over C.C's wellbeing despite her being immortal.

"Oh your friend she's eating dinner right now, so she's okay. I never knew that an immortal person can heal faster than I could heal you," she answered to see what Lelouch would say.

"You mean that you know C.C. is immortal. You couldn't have known that unless…"

"Your friend told me the situation you are having and yes she told me about that you guys are from another world. At first I thought she was crazy but when I mentioned dueling she stared at me as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about," Akiza said.

"Anyway do you like to join us for dinner? C.C. ordered pizza for us and it has arrived. It's pepperoni if you were about to ask."

"Yes that would be quite delightful," Lelouch said as he remembered C.C's obsession with pizza.

Akiza and Lelouch went to the kitchen to join C.C. When they were at the kitchen, they saw two boxes already had been eaten.

"How do you eat two boxes of pizza?" Akiza asked if both amazed and frantic as she looked at the boxes.

"When immortals don't eat for a long time this happens. Don't worry I left four pieces for you two so don't get mad at me," C.C. said.

Both of them stared at one another and smiled at the immortal girl's recent antic opened the box and ate the remaining pepperoni pizza.

"So how much did C.C. told you about me?" Lelouch asked as C.C. is the one who can sometimes keep secrets.

"Well let me summarize what she told me. You are a Britannian prince that was dethroned by your father after your mother's death. Several years later you are gave a power called Geass that makes people obey you no matter what. You find a resistance group and you start the Black Knights. You presume the persona called Zero and you try to make a peaceful world for your sister, Nunally. Your best friend, Suzaku Kurrugi, catches you and he brought you to your father. Your father erased your memories, and for a year, you did not remember anything. When you finally get your memories back you resume as Zero, you destroyed your father and your mother who is alive because she implanted herself with her Geass on one of the Knights of the Round. After that, you become Emperor of Britannia. Boy was that a long summary I had to give," Akiza said as she was worn out by saying many things all at once.

Lelouch stared at Akiza, and was shocked about what she had said.

"Well I'm tired. Goodnight everyone," Akiza said as she went up stairs, and into her bedroom. Immediately Lelouch looked C.C.

"I thought I told you not to say anything about my past before we left the house," Lelouch growled.

"I didn't say anything about your time as a Britannian Emperor and besides she looks and acts just like Kallen," C.C. said. She remembered that fiery red haired woman like it was yesterday she last saw her pleasantly.

"Fine then you may do whatever you wish," Lelouch commanded her.

"Well I'm going to sleep at the couch. Akiza said there is a guest room for only two people, but I choose the couch. It's more comfortable than the beds in this house in my opinion," C.C. said as she grabbed the one blue blanket and covered herself with it.

"Goodnight Lelouch," she said and she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight C.C.", Lelouch said. He went upstairs to the guest room and lay on the bed. He could not sleep because he was thinking about his most loyal servant, his Q-1, and his love, Kallen Kozuki.

_3 Months Later_

Three months has passed since the incident with Bob. Both C.C. and Lelouch decided to stay at Akiza's house as long she was okay with it. She said yes, as it gets somewhat lonely in her house. All three of them lived happily together. Yes, occasionally Akiza was annoyed by C.C., but other than that, they were good friends with each other. Lelouch and Akiza friendship was the closet, but they did not want to get too close to each other because they had feelings for another person. They did not know who the other person was until one day Akiza said,

"Lelouch can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Lelouch stared at his friend, as he knew what this could only mean.

"_She wants to be more than friends", _Lelouch thought. His face showed how worried he was taking a step that he did not want to take.

"Lelouch come outside. That way we can talk alone comfortably", Akiza said as she opened her brown door and signaled Lelouch to come outside first. He did just that and they walked to a green pasture that was five blocks of her house. The pasture only had long blades of grass that blew towards the wind.

"Lelouch I want to say something that has been on my mind since you decided to live with me," Akiza said as she looked down at the grass because she was nervous. Lelouch can tell this and that gave him the greatest hint of what she was about to say.

"Lelouch I just want to be friends. I'm sorry but I have feelings for another man," Akiza said this very quickly and clearly so she does not have to hurt Lelouch's feelings. She inspected him to be angry, sad, or some can of emotion that she would inspect for a broken heart. Instead, Lelouch said,

"I guess we are on the same page," Lelouch said while he grinned at the fact that it was not of what he thought.

"Huh," was the only thing that Akiza could say. She did not why did he react the way he did.

"You see I feel the same way too because I also have feelings for another woman," Lelouch said.

"Who is she?" Akiza asked. She wanted to know who the person that Lelouch feel for was and what was she like.

"Her name is Kallen Kouzuki. She was my head of division back when she was a Black Knight. She was like you only has more of a temper and ready to act without thinking. So who is this man you have feelings for?" Lelouch said, as he wanted to know what kind of man Akiza feel for.

"His name is Yusei Fudo. He was the head of the Signers," Akiza said. Lelouch knew what the Signers were. They were individuals who were picked by the Crimson Dragon to protect the world if it was in danger. Akiza explained this to him about what she called her psychic powers that rescued him and C.C.

"He's like you only less of a smart mouth and he had more of a stronger built", Akiza said as she thought of Yusei's buff arms and chest.

"Well ha ha very funny. We better get home before C.C. makes fun of us about what didn't happen," Lelouch as he headed towards home.

"I agree with you", Akiza said and they both walked side by side towards home.

It was night on the same day Akiza and Lelouch had their when Lelouch was awaken by a hand shaking his body back and forth.

"What do you want, C.C.", said grudgingly Lelouch as he was awoken from his peaceful resting.

"I want you to see something", said C.C. and she leaded Lelouch to Akiza's room. C.C. opened the door quietly and they heard Akiza talking in her sleep.

"Oh Yusei I love you too", Akiza said as twirled in her sleep.

"Stop kissing my neck", Akiza said while quietly moaning in pleasure.

"See she misses Yusei", C.C. pointed out.

"Hold on you heard everything from our talk", Lelouch said quietly and stared at her.

"Yes everything. Now we need to do something about Akiza's problem", C.C., said as she had a plan.

"Forget it C.C. I am not helping you. When you have plans you sort of tend to make things worse and besides I don't want to hurt Akiza", Lelouch said as looked at his friend enjoying the fake pleasures of the dream.

"We are not hurting her we are helping her. Are going to help me are not because I can tell Akiza about time when you dress as a belly dancer for the…." Lelouch cut off C.C.

"Okay I'll help you. What are we going to do?" Lelouch said rationally knowing that this plan will be stupid and will not work.

"We are going to do exactly this", C.C. said as she discussed the plan that would get Akiza and Yusei back to together with Lelouch.

A man was walking towards Akiza house with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He had raven hair with yellow highlights and his hair had spikes on each side. He wore a long sleeve blue jacket and under it had a black tank top with red symbol on it. The man had blue jeans that had amber colored kneepads on it. He rang Akiza's doorbell. Inside the Akiza ran and said,

"I'm coming."

She noticed on her way down stairs that C.C. was not on the couch or anywhere downstairs. She guessed that C.C. went somewhere for a while. She opened the door was astonished about what she saw.

"Yusei", she said quietly because she could not believe her eyes. The man that she loved was right at her door.

"Hi Akiza. I decided to visit you for a while so brought these", Yusei said as he handed Akiza the bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Yusei they're so beautiful", Akiza commented.

"Just like you," Yusei said quietly enough to Akiza to barely hear.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Akiza. Well, I need to go. I want to see the see some the sights of Germany", Yusei as went to his duel runner that was in the alleyway.

"Well have fun, Yusei", said Akiza as she waved her hand goodbye.

When Yusei walked little bit, he forgot to say something.

"Oh and Akiza".

"Yeah Yusei?"

"Do you want to go to my motel room?"

Akiza was shocked by this question. Already is he asking her out without being in Germany for even an hour.

"Yes Yusei. I accept your offer", she said as she was thinking of a way to say the very thing that she could not say one year ago.

"Alright. I will pick you up at 7:40", Yusei said as he was a little bit relieved by her answer.

"Okay. Bye Yusei", said Akiza.

"Goodbye Akiza", said Yusei as he got on his duel runner and rode it to his motel.

It was 7:30 when Akiza came. Akiza came in earlier so that they had more time to talk about themselves and what they were doing since it has been already a year since the Signers separated. Akiza wore the pink dress and brown boots she wore when it was the last time she saw Yusei. She had on perfume that smelled like the very roses that Yusei gave to her. She knocked on Yusei's door.

"Come in", a voice said through the door.

When she opened the door, the motel room was bare. The only thing that was in the room was a couch and a small black TV that was on a small black table.

"Oh Akiza I didn't know you were coming by yourself. Sorry that the room is not great. It was the only motel near you," Yusei said as looked embarrassed about the last thing he said. Yusei only wore his black tee on his upper, and Akiza slightly blushed at the sight of the slightly buff arms.

"It's okay Yusei. I don't mind it and after all you did say this motel is the closest to me", said Akiza as both Yusei and her blushed and laughed.

"So what has been going on this past year?" asked Yusei.

"A lot of things have been going", began Akiza as talking about her.

Two hours has passed since Akiza arrived there. Through their talking Akiza learned that Yusei is protecting the city by still being a scientist for the Ener-D Reactors. She also learned that Jack has been declared King of the Duel World again, Crow's dueling team is now undefeated for the last six months, and Leo and Luna have been living happily with their parents in London.

Yusei learned that Akiza might graduate early due her being the best at her school. What Yusei did not learn though was Lelouch and C.C. living her house. Akiza thought that if she told Yusei that he get suspicious of both of them, more specifically Lelouch. Any man that Yusei was not familiar with he would try to get them away from Akiza, even going as far as hurting them.

"Akiza, I had this dream about this woman when I was on my way here", Yusei said as this was the way to confess his feelings.

Akiza secretly shocked because Yusei was dreaming another woman. She listened because she did not want to lose him as a friend.

"I was in a rose field and this woman called to me to come here so I ran straight to her. When I found her, she was sitting on the roses," Yusei continued.

"When I came closer to her, she said do you love me, and answered yes. She said again do you love me, and I still answered yes. Then she said kiss me if you love me. I leaned to kisse her. I only touch her lips before I woke up because the air pilot was on the intercom announcing that I was in Germany".

Akiza smiled at the last part because it was funny how a tender dream could be ruined.

"You want to know who the woman in my dream was?" Yusei asked.

Before Akiza could answer yes, Yusei answered the question.

"It was you", Yusei said very sweetly and loud enough so that Akiza can hear.

"It was me?" Akiza asked as if she was saying why her.

"Yes Akiza it was you. You are my only reason why came here. I'm here to take you back from your fiancé", Yusei declared.

"My fiancé?" Akiza shouted, as she does not have a fiancé.

"Yes your fiancé. When you emailed me that you were getting married I couldn't stand you not knowing how much you mean to me", Yusei explained.

"If your happy with him than I won't bother you anymore, but if you are not then taking you back rather you…" Yusei did not get to finish what he was going to say because Akiza was kissing him.

Her lips were soft against his and taste like cherry to him. The only thing he could do is kiss back and that was what he exactly did. Akiza broke it off and said,

"Yusei I'm not marrying anyone because the only person that I will ever love is you"

Yusei was happy to hear this.

"I love you too", Yusei said he kissed her this time, but it was shorter than the last one. When they broke off and Yusei said, "You can spend the night here if you want."

Akiza said, "Are you sure there's enough room on that couch?"

Yusei said, "Sure just follow me."

He then lay on the couch and signaled her to lie on top of him. She did and she could not how comfortable Yusei was. Yusei wrapped his arms around her as she did that with her arms. Soon they went into sleep, as they knew that they now have each other.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been six weeks since Akiza and Yusei had starting dating each other that Akiza told him about C.C. and Lelouch. It happened on one when they were at a park which looked beautiful, but only had a few people in it. They were sitting on a beach when Akiza said,

"Yusei remember when you thought that I had a fiancé when I really didn't."

Yusei stared at her to know what was she leading to.

"Yeah how would I forget. It was six weeks ago."

" I know who emailed you. Actually there's two people behind it", Akiza said and went on to explaining who were those people were and why are they living in her house.

" So this guy named Lelouch and a girl named C.C. planned the whole thing", Yusei asked to recap what Akiza said.

"Yes and I'm telling you this because I want you meet them", Akiza said as she was unsure that this was a good idea.

"Of course I want to meet them. They are your friends, right? So any friends of yours I gladly to meet", Yusei said with pride, but Akiza was worried because of one person she thinks Yusei is not going to get along with.

"Only on one condition: tried to be nice to Lelouch", Akiza said assuming that both Lelouch and him might get into a fight.

"Akiza you know I won't hurt anyone unless necessary, but if this promise is serious I will keep it"

"Thank you Yusei. We will meet at my house at 7:00."

"Okay then Akiza I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Goodbye Yusei," Akiza said as she got up from her seat.

"Goodbye Akiza", said Yusei and that was the end of that date.

Later that evening when Akiza told them about Yusei coming here Lelouch felt uneasy.

"What? He's coming here. How can that be?", said Lelouch as he knew that he was going to get beat up by Yusei.

"Don't worry Lelouch. Like he's going to come here and beat you up right in a instant", said C.C.

"Well that could happen considering I'm the only man in this house and partly orchestrated our plan", Lelouch said as he tense up at the thought of Yusei punching him in this face.

"Lelouch, Yusei is not like that at all in fact that is the last thing he'll do," Akiza said as she was trying to calm Lelouch's nerves.

"Besides not all big buff men beat up people without a reason. Now I have one rule for you guys: behave around Yusei. Do not say anything inappropriate around him"

"Akiza you don't need to tell us that. We know our limits", C.C. said.

"So limits are sending emails to people that are far away and love each other and telling in the email that the other is going to get married," Akiza replied to set an example that they need to control their limits.

"Pretty much", said C.C. as she thought Akiza knew that she had no limits.

"Huh, just behave around him okay C.C.", said Akiza as this is one of the few moments that Akiza was annoyed by C.C.

"Okay Akiza", admitted C.C.

"Okay Lelouch", Akiza said as she looked at the black haired boy.

"Okay", Lelouch knowing that he might endure pain later.

When it Yusei arrived all activity stopped for C.C. and Lelouch. For Akiza she was nervous and excited about the what's will happen tonight. When Akiza opened the door Yusei said,

"Hi Akiza".

"Hi Yusei," said Akiza and she kissed Yusei on the lips. Yusei wore his same attire he wore when came to visit Akiza.

"So where's your friends?", asked Yusei.

"Oh there over here," said Akiza and lead him to the living room where C.C. and Lelouch were both sitting together. They listened to Akiza orders about where they say an hour before.

"Yusei I like you to meet C.C. and Lelouch", Akiza said very nervously as she did not know what will happen.

"Hello Yusei it is a pleasure to meet you," said C.C. shook Yusei's hand with a soft grip.

Lelouch on the other hand said, " Hello Yusei" , and that was the only thing he said this night. Throughout the whole night C.C. and Akiza did the talking.

C.C. finished with her story about how she died by being burned at the stake when Yusei said,

"Can I please talk to you alone, Lelouch", said Yusei.

Both Akiza and Lelouch began to worry about what Yusei is about to do with him.

Lelouch replied nervously, " Sure."

Both Lelouch and Yusei left to be outside of Akiza's house. Before that Akiza gave Yusei a glare telling to keep his promise and as a reply Yusei smiled. The night had so many stars in the blue blackish night and the moon was full of light that it shined on the sidewalk. Yusei started the conversation by saying,

"You know I got to hand to you about planning how Akiza and I getting back together."

"Well thank you," Lelouch said nervously.

"Without C.C. and you planning that stunt I would have lost Akiza," said Yusei as he remembered all the lonely days without her.

"Really?", Lelouch said as he could not believe what he heard.

"Yeah really, you know something at first when I heard you were living with Akiza I thought you there to steal her away from, but it seems as though that's not the case"

"How did you know that wasn't the case?", Lelouch asked as he wanted an answer.

"Because Akiza told me about Kallen and you don't seem like the kind of man that would toy with women's hearts."

Lelouch was shocked by what Yusei said because out of all the things he heard from men this was the nicest thing to that have been said.

"Why thank you. I thought you were going to beat me up for being around your lover."

"I get a little jealous, but not that jealous", admitted Yusei. They both laughed at what Yusei said.

"Come on we better get inside the house. Your girlfriend is waiting," said Lelouch and both of them went inside and continued to the now joyous night.

_In New Domino City_

Lazar was frightened for his safety as there were two strangers in his office. One had a costume than had a helmet that was unusually for his design. The clothes looked like they were royalty, and on them a black long cape. Lazar could not make out the person inside it, but he could make out the other. The other was a man that had brown puffy hair, and a brown jacket and a white shirt under the jacket. Both had weapons: the man had a gun and the figure had a sword.

"What do you want with me?", Lazar said scared for his life.

"We want you to step down and we will become Director of Sector Security," said the figure.

"Like I'm going to do that," said Lazar, but as soon he finished, the sword and the gun grew closer to him as if they were saying if you don't you'll die as soon as possible.

"Then again I have been Director of Sector Security long enough," Lazar said without considering the future that will hold for now that two random people controlling it.

Just then a buff brown man with a Sector Security suit barged in. He then looked at the two people and shouted in worry,

"Lazar, who are these people?"

Lazar replied very weakly and clearly,

"They are your new bosses, Trudge. Pay them with respect."

This shocked Trudge so much he couldn't even move. While Trudge was in shocked the figure thought,

"_Finally I control the most powerful thing in this city. When I take control I will finally search for Nunally and Suzaku, and the same time try to find Lelouch and bring him back to the Black Knights. Lelouch, if you can see me now, a bet who'll be shocked at your Q-1."_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's months since the meeting with C.C. and Lelouch that Yusei has been friends with them. Akiza is happy that no one gets hurt, and Yusei is happy because he finally has a guy friend that's there constantly, and one that he can talk to. Everyone is happy in the house that is. There's one person who they are about to meet that will later become the only person that had jealously towards Akiza, but this jealousy was misunderstood.

_In New Domino City _

When the group called the Black Knights took over Sector Security. Everything ran normally because the Black Knights commanded them to resume to their normal activities. There was only two people out of the whole Sector Security that the Black Knights trusted: Ushio Trudge and Mina Simington. When they came one day they saw the Black Knights spying on Akiza and a man with short black hair and purple eyes laughing together with all of their video monitors.

"Why are spying on Akiza?," said Mina as she was worried what will happen next.

"Oh that is her name. We'll see how Lelouch reacts when we take away this Akiza", said the figure who named is Zero, but that's not the person's real name.

"You can't take away Akiza. That is against the law," declared Trudge as he didn't want to see Akiza getting hurt.

"Do remember who is head of Sector Security now? Now for you guys I would shut up and mind your business", said Zero who was under the mask had a very angry face just seeing Lelouch spending time with another woman.

A puffy brown hair man named Kaname Ohgi walked over them and said,

"I'm sorry about this. Zero doesn't usually act this way, but when other women are with Lelouch she-" Ohgi didn't even finish because both Mina and Trudge shouted,

"Zero is a she!" They could not tell because their was a voice altercation device that changed Zero's voice into a familiar boy's voice.

"Yes I am a woman and if word gets because of you two who'll be in your graves," threatened Zero as she did not want her authority to crumble because she is a she.

"Yes, mam", both Mina and Trudge said and left because they did not want to experience more wrath from Zero.

"Ohgi I thought I told you to not give any information about me including my gender," Zero shouted.

"I'm sorry but they did have the right to know. They are the most trusted people on Sector Security and at least I didn't tell your name," Ohgi apologetically said.

"It's alright Ohgi. I always that I'd be the one to make Lelouch happy," Zero said sadly as she remembered the days that Zero was called a different name, Q-1.

"As they always say there's many fish in the sea, Zero. At least your not going to kidnap that innocent girl," trying to comfort Zero and persuade Zero to not kidnap the girl.

"No I'm still going to kidnap her, but the plan will be less drastic. Ohgi bring me Sayoko", commanded Zero. Ohgi was relieved that at least the objective of the plan was to get answers from the girl instead of hurting her, and went to bring Sayoko. Ohgi returned shortly, and brought Zero a maid with short black hair and amber eyes.

"What is it do you want me to do, master Zero?", asked Sayoko as she was ready to take orders from her.

"I want you to bring me this girl, and put her in my room", Zero said as she pointed to one of the monitors that had Akiza's face in it.

"Yes master Zero", Sayoko said and left to kidnap the girl that Zero wanted.

_In Germany_

Akiza was walking towards home from medical school. She did not take the alleyway as a short cut anymore because it has been rumored since Bob left there was ghost who wore a maid's outfit and every night she was trying to find someone. The people said the ghost was looking for someone to take away to her ghost master, but Akiza did not believe in these rumors. However, she was still avoiding it in case the person who started them was dangerous. Akiza walked passed the alleyway when she heard woman's voice screaming,

"Someone please help me!"

Akiza ran to the alleyway not even thinking about the rumors. When she got there Akiza shouted,

"Hello. Is there anyone here? I'm here to help!"

No one answered and instead Akiza was shouting to the bare alleyway that echoed her voice. She was about to leave when suddenly white smoke came to surround her. Akiza didn't wait to found out what it was so she decided to run. It was too late as the smoke got into her body and suddenly she fell unconscious.

When the smoke cleared Sayoko said,

"Sorry miss, but these are Zero's orders", and she left without a trace.


	6. Chapter 5

Stuff Ch. 5

Akiza woke up very slowly and her eyesight was blurry. When she regained her vision she couldn't make out wheree she was. The room was bare, and had no color except for the blue covers on the bed. She was at her bed when she heard a voice saying,

"Welcome, Miss Akiza."

Akiza turned around and saw a figure that wore a cape on top of most of it's clothing stood right next to her.

"Who are you?", shouted Akiza.

"I am Zero. I want to ask you something a question: what is your relationship with Lelouch Vi Britannia", Zero said hoping to calm the woman down to get the answer she needed.

"My relationship?" asked Akiza.

"Yes your relationship with him. Unless you want to have blood marks I suggest you answer my question", shouted Zero as she was ready to kick her butt any time now.

Akiza simply answered,

"He's just a friend."

"You're lying to me. Answer my question or I'm going kick your …" Zero then said the a word as she furious as ever.

Akiza thought it was strange for Zero to act this way. Lelouch told her that after he left his world Suzaku took the role of Zero and protected Nunally who was the new Empress. It didn't take long for Akiza to figure out who really was Zero as there was one person who would act this way about Lelouch.

"You're Kallen Kozuki", Akiza declared.

"Oh I didn't know Lelouch told his woman about me. Please tell me what he told you", sarcastically said Kallen, but she did wanted to hear some of things that his supposed woman was told about her.

"Well he told me that you are a short temper pilot who is also known as Q-1. You protected Lelouch everywhere, and you were most trusted and devoted person out of all the Black Knights." As Zero wanted to end this conservation Akiza started to say more.

"Lelouch also told to me while he was emperor, he fantasized about you being his empress and you two ruling together a peaceful nation."

Zero was shocked about what she heard, but Akiza had more to say.

"He also said to me that if he were to change the past he would make that you and him could be together, because he has been in he misses you everyday. If he has to spend another year alone he will come and find you."

Akiza knew that Lelouch didn't say this out loud, but in his sleep he did when he was dreaming about Kallen.

Zero finally made a decision,

"I believe you. You are not Lelouch's woman."

Akiza was glad that she was off the hook until Zero said,

"That doesn't mean that I'm still furious at you."

"What for?", Akiza shouted as all she said was a complete waste of time.

"Because you look like me, and it ticks me off", Zero simply answered.

"Oh I'm sorry that I have little control over what I look like", Akiza replied.

Both of the girls giggled as they were know comfortable with each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Stuff Ch. 6

_In Germany _

Yusei was pacing back and forth at length of the couch was to next because of his lover missing without a trace.

C.C. who was on the couch was trying to calm the boy by saying,

"Calm down, Yusei. Akiza might have went somewhere for a little awhile.

Yusei said worriedly,

"That less likely. Akiza never goes anywhere unless she going to my motel or buying groceries."

As soon he was done finishing his sentence he heard Lelouch entered door.

Immediately Yusei asked,

"Did you find her?"

Lelouch answered,

"No, but I know who would do this." He explained the rumors from New Domino residents about a mysterious group called the Black Knights had taken over Sector Security, and they were planning to kidnap someone.

"You think Akiza was the person they were planning to kidnap" asked Yusei desperately trying to find the answers why would they kidnap her.

"Yes and the new Zero must have Sayoko kidnap her because she is the only one that could successfully kidnap someone without leaving any evidence," explained Lelouch said Lelouch.

"Well then we must rescue Akiza together. C.C., Lelouch pack your things, we're leaving", Yusei said as he was ready to bring back Akiza from her captors.

_2 week at New Domino City _

Akiza and Kallen had become fast friends over a couple of weeks despite their heated first encounter with each other. It was when Akiza was called upon the Sector Security's head office that Kallen finally showed her face to her.

It started when Kallen asked Akiza to come immediately to her office.

"Akiza, I know we have been friends for a couple of weeks, but I feel that I can trust you. So I'm asking you do you want to become one the Black Knights", Kallen said in her normal voice. She doesn't use the voice altercation device when she is around Akiza.

"Yes only if you showed me your face", Akiza requested.

"What?", Kallen said as she couldn't believe the request Akiza had given her.

"Fine then I'll show you my face. This is only time that you will see my face got it", said Zero.

Akiza nodded and with that Kallen slowly lifted her mask up and putted it on her desk.

Akiza was surprised about what she saw. When she looked at Zero's face she saw mirror image of her when she had her short red hair. The only thing that wasn't a mirror image of her was Kallen's blue eyes.

"There are you happy now," Kallen said grudgingly as she didn't want to do this.

"Yes and since you showed me your face I'll join the Black Knights," said Akiza now filled with joy as she saw her living reflection to her.

"Good because when you come visit as my secretary you will not see this hairstyle," said Kallen bluntly.

"Hold on I thought you said this the only time I'll see your face", teased Akiza.

"Shut up and leave this office", said Kallen.

"Alright Kallen or should I refer you as Ms. Zero", Akiza teased some more and both of the girls laughed.

_At Night in New Domino _

C.C., Lelouch, and Yusei arrived at Poppo Time this afternoon. When it was night they met with Blister, a man was a friend of Yusei's and was good at getting secretive information. He was explaining to them rumors about Zero being a woman the Black Knights constantly using Sector Security's monitors to spy on the Satellite and other places that are unknown even to the Sector Security's officers, and a woman who is a hostage, but joined them for unknown reasons.

"So do you think about this new information?", asked Blister.

"I think Akiza is the hostage that joined the Black Knights, but why did she?", Yusei wondered as it was unusual.

"I think Zero had forgiven her of Akiza's actions", answered Lelouch as he knew there was only one woman who can impersonate him successfully in this world other than C.C. Yusei looked as he friend very oddly not knowing what his answer meant.

"You do mean?," Yusei finally asked.

"I mean that Zero misunderstood what Akiza was doing and forgave her", explained Lelouch.

"What's the plan, Lelouch?", C.C. asked.

"The plan is simple: I will make Zero release Akiza by seducing her in a private room", Lelouch simply answered.

"You're going to do what mate?", asked Blister not knowing why would Lelouch do that.

"I'm going to seduce Zero simple as that", repeated Lelouch.

"You know Zero isn't a woman who fall for seduction, Lelouch", said C.C. bluntly.

"Every woman has a trigger point for seduction whether it's fast or slow," said Lelouch as walked away from the house to the streets.

"Lelouch were are you going?", asked Yusei.

"I'm going to the nearest hotel. It's 7:00 right now so I have enough time to seduce Zero", replied Lelouch as he walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Yusei, out of all your friends I think this one the oddest", stated Blister.

"Yeah, but he's doing this plan for another reason", said Yusei knowing about Lelouch' s feelings for Kallen, the new Zero.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kallen was heading towards the hotel that was near the Sector Security building. She thought about the call made earlier by a mysterious person to Akiza. The mysterious person told Akiza to tell Kallen that she is to go to the nearest hotel from the building. Kallen asked who was the person on the phone. Akiza said she didn't know the person, but Kallen can see in her eyes that she was lying to her.

"_Why would Akiza lie", _thought Kallen.

"_Akiza so far has never lie to me". _

Kallen paused her thinking and saw the hotel. On the outside the hotel looked old, but still in habitual. Kallen went inside and saw a red carpet covering the entire floor, and white walls on each side of the hotel. Kallen walked to the check out desk and saw a man who had muscular built and had spiky yellow highlighted black hair. He was wearing a red suit with black tie.

"Good evening, Mr. Zero", said the man.

"Good evening to you sir", said Kallen as she was still in her Zero outfit.

"In case you are wondering there's a gentleman that wants to meet you on the first floor in Room 12", said the man knowing what was Zero's first question.

"Thank you, sir", politely said Zero as she walked away towards the stairs that led up to the first floor.

"Oh and one more thing," said the man. As she heard those words Zero stopped.

"The gentleman might be a little drunk", said the man cautiously. He remembered what happened before Zero arrived here.

_-Flashback- _

"Do you think that you had enough, Lelouch," said Yusei as he drank the only non alcoholic drink he could find: milk.

"Oh don't worry about Yusei. Once Kallen gets here she will enter my room, she will see me shirtless, and we will make out on the bed," proclaimed Lelouch as this was his plan along. In actuality, this wasn't his original plan, but as he drank more he became more of a lustful man.

"And does drinking have to do with anything" asked C.C. drinking one small cup of red wine.

"Trust me it will soon make sense", slurred Lelouch and he had his last drink of vodka.

_-End Flashback- _

Zero walked away from the man, and headed towards Lelouch's room wondering why did he drink.

"_Oh Kallen I hope that you're able to handle Lelouch while he's being drunk because if you don't I'm afraid that you will get hurt emotionally and physically", _thought Yusei as he wished for the girl to be alright.

When Kallen knocked on the door Lelouch opened the door, and the only thing he wore was black pants. His upper body and his feet were bare. Kallen entered the room Lelouch said,

"Kallen would rather have you take off your mask because you look more attractive without it".

Kallen replied,

"I would rather leave the mask on considering the fact that you're drunk."

Lelouch smirked and said,

"Touché Kallen, do you want to have a drink?" He showed Kallen the green bottle filled with white grape wine.

Kallen remarked, "If I ever had a drink I might have ended up as you". Lelouch knowing the answer put it down and said,

"You know Kallen there's only you and me in this room. As a thank you for stinking around with me through almost those times I want to become your K-1 tonight". Lelouch smirked at the idea dumbly thought that this plan will work.

"You mean I command you like did with me when I was your Q-1", said Kallen already thinking of a command he will probably didn't expect.

"Yeah so Zero what's your command?" , said Lelouch as he prepared himself to do all the things that his drunk mind wanted to do with Kallen

"My command is that you take this as a dog", said Kallen and before Lelouch can ask what did that mean Kallen slapped him across his face. A red mark that was shaped like a hand appeared on the side of his right cheek. Lelouch moved his hand on his right cheek and felt the pain that Kallen gave to him.

Kallen said angrily,

"That's for sending me on the other side, and not telling me your master plan."

Before Lelouch can even respond Kallen slapped him again. This time Lelouch's left cheek had the red hand mark.

"That's for dying in front of my eyes, leaving me all those nights that cried myself to sleep and dreams you could have happen if you said I love you back when you about to attend to that meeting in Ashford Academy", said Kallen and she removed the Zero's mask. It revealed tears rolling down her face. Lelouch stared at her at guilt because he knew that in truth it was all his fault. Lelouch hugged her and said,

"I'm sorry Kallen for being drunk. I was nervous meeting you here because I knew you will had said all the things that I did wrong as emperor. I knew will leave a scar on you. I'm sorry, but those things had to be done". Lelouch then started cry like a little boy. Kallen saw this and always thought that she will never see this side of Lelouch.

"If they weren't the Zero Requiem would have been very difficult. It'll be hard for me to die because I have to leave behind two loved one instead of one. It was still hard for me to die because I never said that I loved you."

Kallen's mind began to race as she finally knew that Lelouch the Demon Emperor, loved her.

"Kallen, I want you to know that you were never my pawn, and in fact you were more than that. You are my guardian, most trusted friend, soul, and most of all my love", said Lelouch as finally went back to his old self.

"Now that you have all the answers you may go." Lelouch want to say those, but he had to in case Kallen got more hurt from him.

"No Lelouch I'm staying here," declared Kallen. This answer surprised Lelouch because he expected Kallen to leave. Kallen then on the bed that Lelouch was setting on and leaned her head on his chest.

"Your chest is more comfortable than you think". Lelouch face was red and he replied,

"Thank you Kallen." Lelouch wrapped his left arm around her waist, and leaned in. They stayed like this for several minutes until Kallen said,

"Boy am I tired. You know Lelouch since this is a hotel room you should let the guest sleep with you."

"Only if the guest could wear her sleepwear, and sleep on my chest", said Lelouch as he wanted little bit of satisfaction from her.

"Okay fine. You know Lelouch it doesn't surprise me that you're still a pervert," Kallen said grudgingly. Kallen then went into the bathroom to change, and came back into the room five minutes later. Kallen was wearing the same clothing she wore when she fell on top of Lelouch.

Kallen moved the covers over her, and laid on top of Lelouch.

"Happy now".

"Oh yes very happy", answered Lelouch, but he could see that Kallen was also enjoying this.

"Well good night Lelouch."

"Good night Kallen." Lelouch moved his index finger to the light switch, but he wasn't finish with Kallen yet.

"Before I forget I need to do something."

"What Lelouch", Kallen asked.

"This", Lelouch then kissed her very passionately. Kallen thought this was better than their first kiss. When Lelouch broke off Kallen said,

"Can we please do that all night?"

"Of course my Q-1", said Lelouch kissed her again only this time they were making out with each other. After a couple of hours they stopped and went to sleep while holding each other in one another's arms.

_In the morning _

Lelouch woke up and saw the red haired woman sleeping soundly in his arms. He was finally complete as he got his true love. Lelouch smiled as he saw his Q-1 slowly waking up.

"Good morning Lelouch", Kallen said very sleepily as she just got up.

"Good morning Kallen", Lelouch said right back at her.

"Today is a beautiful morning", said Lelouch as he looked at the sun shining throughout the city like a light bulb shining onto a room.

"I guess you're right Lelouch", Kallen said as she leaned on Lelouch's chest more.

"But Kallen, the most beautiful thing in this world is you", Lelouch kissed her, and broke off shortly.

"Lelouch, out of all the people, you are the one at least expected to be romantic", said Kallen as she tease Lelouch a little bit.

"You do forget that I was a Brittanian prince", said Lelouch as he gave Kallen another short kiss.

"But you also forget that you are self centered jerk", replied Kallen.

Lelouch smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Since I'm a self centered jerk I guess I can't say I love you", Lelouch teased.

"I love you too Lelouch," said Kallen and they were about to kiss until a familiar voice interrupted,

"It's very impolite to do private things around people."

Lelouch and Kallen turned around and C.C. was sitting in front of them on a wooden chair watching them.

"C.C." Kallen said grudgingly as she remembered the annoying lime haired girl.

"I'm glad that you remember me Kallen. I truly forgot about how quick tempered you are", replied C.C. as she was teasing Kallen. Kallen was about to say something until another familiar voice was heard,

"C.C. can you please stop teasing Kallen? That's not the reason we came here."

Kallen looked around and there was Akiza standing beside Lelouch's and her bed.

"Akiza what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but in short I had a very long night", said Akiza while thinking about how Yusei arrived in Sector Security on his duel runner. He was about beat everyone up, but he felt as if Akiza wasn't endangered at all. He instead looked for Akiza, and she was talking to Trudge, Mina, and a puffy brown haired man. Akiza saw Yusei and questioned him why was he here. Yusei said he thought that Akiza was in danger, but he doesn't think that anymore. Akiza laughed and he wanted Yusei to stay. Part of it was she missed Yusei, and part of it was that they were talking about a certain friend of theirs with another woman that was from Lelouch's world.

"We need to talk about that Lelouch and the Black Knights are not the only ones to come to our world."

"I figured that there were others so who's the person", said Lelouch finally speaking.

"Her name is Milly Ashford", answered Akiza.

"Where's is she and is she okay?", asked Kallen as she was concerned with the former Student Council President.

"She's in England with another friend of ours, so she's okay I think", Akiza said the last part like she wasn't too sure about Milly around her friend. Akiza hoped for her sake that the other friend will treat her respectively.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack open his eyes very slowly, and when he fully open them he saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue thin robe over her blue night gown on top of him.

"Good morning Jack", said the woman sweetly.

"Good morning Milly," said Jack.

"Do you know what day it is today?", asked Milly as she wanted Jack to say the answer.

"Your turn to do the dishes", answered Jack, but he knew what was the real answer.

"No, silly. Today is our first anniversary".

"I knew that I just forgot for a minute", said Jack as he was joking around with her.

"Oh Jack I like when you are like this", said Milly and she passionately kissed Jack. Jack thought it would last forever until she finally broke off.

"Come on Jack I made breakfast for you".

"Could the breakfast be you", said Jack as he trying to get Milly to make out with him. Milly giggled and said,

"Oh Jack after a year you're still making poor pick up lines to say to me. And I thought a year would make you better at those."

Milly kissed him one final time before she went down stairs. Jack followed in his black tank top and blue pants. When he arrived saw tow of his favorite things waiting for him on the brown round table in the kitchen: Milly's waffles and cup ramen. Jack walked down the stairs quickly, sat down, and ate his breakfast so fast that he was done in a minute or so. Milly giggled at this behavior and said,

"Well Jack I'm going to dress up for work". Before she even walked five steps Jack hugged behind her and started kissing her shoulder and neck lightly. After he was finished Jack said,

"Oh come Milly why go to work if spend the rest of the day with me?"

Milly replied,

"Jack as much as I want to I can't. Unlike you who can postpone all your matches and only get screamed at, if I don't show up for work I might get fired."

Jack then said,

"Why can't you just quit your job? You know I can provide for the both of us."

Milly smiled and said,

"I can't just quit being news reporter and besides what if you lose to someone then what happens with the both of us being jobless."

Jack said,

"Like I'm going to lose with to bunch of low lives. Milly I think you forgot that I'm the Master of the Faster, the King, or should put it the World King."

Milly laughed when he said his self proclaimed nicknames and said,

"Jack I'm going to work and that's final. Now can you please let me go?"

Jack gave her hug and obeyed her orders. Milly walked upstairs to change into her work outfit. When Milly was done she went downstairs she wore a blue jacket that went down to her hips on top of light green dress, and blue high heel shoes.

"Goodbye Jack", said Milly as she went out of the door, but Jack wanted one thing from her before she left.

"Hey you can't say goodbye without a kiss from the king", said Jack as he came closer to Milly and kissed her. Milly returned the kiss and they broke off Milly said,

"Since I kissed the King, goodbye Jack", whispered Milly.

"Goodbye Milly", said Jack and Milly left for work. As soon as she is nowhere to be seen, Jack sat on the white couch, and instead of watching TV he remembered the first time he met Milly.

_-Flashback- _

Jack was at a coffee shop with Crow who had a day off of dueling with his team. It was one month since Jack has been crowned King of the World that Crow and Jack talked about his lifestyle.

"Man Jack its hard to believe how you can't even work at the simplest job and now you have everything: money, a dueling career, a house, lots of cup ramen, and more. I'm telling you Jack you're living large. I guess that also comes with everything", said Crow, but Jack had something on his mind.

"I have everything except her", said Jack. Crow didn't know what Jack was talking about until he saw a woman with blonde straight hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress and blue high heels.

"What are going to do with her?", dumbly asked Crow as he knew the answer.

"I'm going to ask her on a date while using one of my most famous pick up lines", declared Jack.

"No Jack that's a bad idea. Your pick up lines are most worse thing ever to be said. How about you skip getting the girl and enjoy our woman free day." Jack ignored Crow and sat with the woman. Jack said flirtingly,

"You know if your eyes were the sky I have looked at them all day." Jack thought the woman would have fallen already, but instead she busted out laughing at him. The woman said,

"That's one of the worst pick up lines I have ever heard". The woman continued to laugh and Jack was stunned for a minute as he couldn't believe that his pick up line did not work on the woman. Finally accepting defeat Jack went away from the woman, but the woman said,

"Wait, I want to ask you if you would keep me company for a while. You may have the worst pick up lines ever, but you are a cute guy". Jack blushed at the last comment the woman said, and never in all of his years has a woman made him blush the way he did.

"Yeah sure. It would give me great pleasure to join", said Jack and he sat down. As soon as he sat down they began talk. Crow still can't believe that Jack had the woman in his grip by not his pick up line, but how cute he is. Crow thought this woman was nuts for even giving Jack a chance. When they finished the woman left and Jack went over to Crow. Crow asked,

"How did it go?" Jack smiled very big and told Crow,

"I have a date with her at seven o'clock here today", said Jack.

"At the same place you guys met. Who came up with that idea", shouted Crow as he couldn't grasp the logic behind reasoning.

"She did and she said it was the closest restaurant to her house and she didn't want to go to a restaurant that she had to drive for 45 minutes. I comply with her reasoning so we settle that it would be here that he have our date", Jack explained.

"And you comply because…", Crow said as he was trying to have Jack answer his question.

"I was being a gentleman, Crow. Geez I thought you would remember what Martha taught us", answered Jack. Crow just sighed and said,

"I wouldn't be surprise if this date is an disaster." With that Crow walked away. Jack didn't think that way and thought the date will be perfect.

When it was seven Jack arrived at the same coffe shop that he was there earlier. Jack wore his old clothes only without the metal collar around his neck. Soon he was greeted by a familiar face,

"Hi Jack I'm glad that you here", said the woman.

"Of course I'll be here, it would have been rude to not come", answered Jack he noticed that the woman had blue jacket on top of a green dress. Jack stared at the outfit as he thought it made her more attractive.

"Come sit down here", politely said the woman. Jack did what she said and talked to her. The place they were sitting at was the outside of the coffee shop. The outside had several lighted lamps hanging over them. The tables were white, and on top of the lamps and the tables was the night sky having a dark beautiful color. The night had only a few stars, but those few stars made the night sky even more beautiful.

After a while Jack finally asked a question he wanted to know,

"What's your name? You never told me your name, and when I ask you, you simply said that you will know at our date. So I do deserve an answer to my question.

The woman smiled and said,

"My name is Milly Ashford."

Jack was felt relieved as he finally knew the woman's name, but why didn't she tell him before.

"Why didn't you tell me your name before?"

"Because I wanted you to see what kind of man you were if I didn't tell you my name", Milly simply answered.

"What do you mean what kind of man I am", Jack asked. Suddenly there was this cold air rushing passed them. Jack didn't feel it but Milly did.

"Tonight is one cold night, isn't it Jack", said Milly. Before Jack could reply Milly leaned on his chest hoping to get warm from the cold. Jack knew what he had to do and wrapped his right arm around Milly's waist. Jack brought Milly closer to him and Milly felt comfortable. Milly then had her left hand across the table hoping that Jack would had his hand on top of hers. Jack got the signal and put his left hand on top of her hand. Now the both of them were near each other and they felt comfortable that the other was close to them.

"Jack out of all men in this world, you are the few that are what women dream for", said Milly.

"I am?", said Jack as he wasn't prepared for Milly's compliment.

"Yes you are and women would considered themselves lucky to find a man like you", replied Milly.

"Well consider yourself lucky", said Jack. They looked in each other's eyes, and saw their reflection in the other's eyes. They moved closer to each other and closed their eyes slowly. When they finally closed their eyes the gap between them was no more. They passionately kissed one another feeling each other with emotions that they never had before. The kiss was long, but eventually they broke off to get some air. They stared at each other for a long time to try to figure what just happened. Finally Jack broke the silence,

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Milly replied,

"I would like that very much."

They both got up from their seats and walked down the street as Jack wrapped left arm around her and Milly leaned on the his chest.

_-End Flashback- _

Jack was so focus on remembering he didn't even notice Milly coming in. Milly tip toed up while passing Jack and upstairs as she planned a surprise for him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jack can you please come here for a minute. I have a surprise for you", Milly playfully yelled to get Jack's attention. Jack soon stopped remembering and went up stairs slowly. He did this because Milly's surprises could be good or bad. Good because Jack gets what he wants. It was also bad because she also gets what she wants. Jack remembered the one time Jack made out with Milly for the whole entire month while she was in her blue bikini that showed her cleavage. Jack enjoyed this, but also hated it. In return Jack had to do the dishes for the whole month, and Milly purposely didn't rinse her dishes. She thought that it would teach Jack to rinse his, and Jack found it to be painful to wash them. For Jack he was both happy and sad that he pass by him.

Jack reached upstairs, and saw Milly in her blue nightgown. Jack thought it was strange for him because he always saw Milly wearing her thin blue robe over it. Jack couldn't help but stare at her in enjoyment. He loved what he saw because the nightgown was see through. Milly walked towards Jack very slowly and put her arms around his neck. She whispered to him,

"Jack, I am showing this to you not because I want you to make love to me. It is because that I want you to make out with me while I have something pleasurable to see."

Jack replied,

"Or we could make love to each other and have one of the most romantic nights out of our relationship." He wanted to take the big step now because he was aroused by Milly.

"Oh Jack please don't make me do that because I'm afraid that our relationship might fall. Please Jack", pleadingly said Milly and she made a puppy face. Jack loved this face and admitted defeat by saying,

"Okay Milly I won't do that", said Jack and he started to kiss Milly passionately. They both moved back to the bed and plopped on the bed. Jack was now on top of Milly and started to move his kisses down to Milly's neck. Milly moaned a little and this encouraged Jack to kiss her with more force almost sucking her neck. This action continued until the phone rang. Soon Jack got off of Milly and got the phone.

"Hello", said Jack with an annoyed voice.

"Oh hi Jack. I need to talk to Milly for a minute", the person on the other line said. This person had high voice and Jack could tell who the person was in a second.

"Hello Carly. I'm very sorry, but Milly is very busy right now. I guess you have to call at a….", Jack didn't even get finished with his sentence before he felt the phone being snatched from his hand. The snatcher was Milly and she glared at Jack like she was embarrassed and annoyed by him. After she stared at Jack for a second Milly brought the phone up her ear and said,

"Hi Carly. I'm sorry for not answering the phone right away. So what's new?" This started the conversation of Carly and Milly. Even though they had a short talk to Jack it seemed like they talked forever. He was impatient and annoyed because Jack was enjoying personal time with Milly. Now that she's talking to Carly that personal time was shattered. Jack could have just sleep there, but all he did was cross his arms and sit there until the talking was done.

When it was done Milly looked at Jack face to face and said,

"Jack, I have a job for you. Can please grant access for us to your duel track tomorrow? We need it because there's a rumor that a red duel runner keeps appearing there at night and disappearing at the morning. Also I need you to come along with Carly and me. It has been said that duel runner's owner is a dangerous convict on the loose so since you are a strong man I need you in case the convict attack us." Jack said,

"I'm not doing that Milly. The last time I tag along with Carly and you the dude that was a mafia boss almost killed me. If it weren't for your pleads of mercy you would have a died lover. I still have nightmares up to this day and unless you drag me to the deepest hole I'm not coming with you. That is…". Jack didn't finish his sentence as he felt a kiss on his neck. Jack felt it again and again until it became a full kiss. Jack looked down and saw Milly kissing his neck. He smiled at what was Milly doing to him and held her in his arms. This was the perfect scene until Milly broke off and said,

"If you come with me we can resume our make out session." These words echoed in Jack's ears and he smiled with joy.

"Milly out of all the girls I ever known you're the only one to make a man to do what you want by doing what he wants."

Milly smiled and said,

"That's because you are sometimes thick headed when you are with me". Both of them laughed and Jack leaned back to put Milly below him again. Instantly Jack kissed her on the neck, and resumed their make out session. They did this for many hours until they stopped because it tired them. When they stopped Milly was on Jack's chest and both of them wrapped their arms around each other. Milly whispered,

"I love you, Jack."

Jack whispered back to Milly,

"I love you, Milly." Soon they fell asleep as they were exhausted from their day that was their first anniversary.

_Tomorrow At Night _

"Hi Jack and Milly. I'm glad you guys made it here", said Carly as she was standing at the Jack's dueling track. The dueling track looked like the one from New Domino City only bigger.

"Of course we made it. We wouldn't miss a possible news story right Jack", said Milly.

"Right Milly", Jack said gruffly. While Milly was all excited about this story Jack wasn't. In fact, he wished he said no to their deal, but if he did that would be the first step of their relationship falling apart. Jack stood there with his arms cross hoping to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Umm Jack can you please unlock the door for us?", asked Milly while looking at Jack. He sighed and walked to the door with a key in his right hand. Jack put the key in the medium sized lock that was around the left and right door handles. When he unlocked and opened the door there was suddenly white smoke coming quickly at them. Jack and Carly both at the same time were knocked out and went down at the floor quickly. Milly covered her nose and mouth and her eyes widen as the two were laying still right in front her. When the smoke cleared Milly shouted,

"Jack, Carly are you okay?" Both of them didn't answer her and Milly ran to Jack. She put her hand on Jack's face and cried,

"Please Jack be okay." Tears ran down Milly's cheeks as she put her head on Jack's chest. She gripped on his white long jacket when she heard a familiar voice saying,

"Don't cry Ms. Ashford. He just got knocked out for a little awhile. He'll be back on his feet in a few hours." Milly looked up and saw a Japanese woman dressed as a maid.

"Sayoko what are you doing here?", asked Milly. She was curious about why was she here and why did she knocked out her boyfriend and her friend.

"Master Zero wants me to take you to the Black Knights headquarters. He needs to talk to you", answered Sayoko. Milly stood up and said,

"Alright Sayoko I'll go with you as long as we bring Carly and Jack with us".

"Yes Ms. Ashford. I will comply with your wishes", said Sayoko. Sayoko picked up Jack and Carly and put them in a red slim car that used to get Sayoko here. Milly entered the front seat of the car and Sayoko entered side with the driver's seat. In a instant they drove off without a sound.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room that he recognized. He was in Poppo Time and he didn't know why he was there. Jack looked around at the darkness of the living room until he heard a familiar voice,

"Hello Jack. It has been a while since I last saw you."

Jack saw a man with raven short hair that spikes and yellow highlights on it.

"Yusei where am I, what's going, where's….."

"Chill down Jack you're in Poppo Time there's no need to worry", said Yusei as he cut off Jack.

"No need to worry!" shouted Jack.

"In case you don't notice two people that I was with are gone and one of them is my girlfriend."

"Jack I know how you feel but let me explain", said Yusei but before he could do that he noticed that it wasn't on the couch anymore. In fact, Jack was stomping to door and getting ready to go outside of the house. He was going to find the punk that stole his girlfriend and beat him to the pulp. Yusei ran as fast as he can to tell Jack not to go find the captor, but when he reached the lower room there was just stone cold walls and floors. There was no sign of Jack.

"_Oh man this is not going to end well", _Yusei thought.

_**Sector Security HQ **_

Laughter can be heard in the head office of the building.

"You mean that this world is a another world?' said a jolly voice. The jolly voice was Milly and she was sitting on a purple couch and across from her was Kallen. Kallen didn't have her voice alternation device on because she was with an old friend.

"Yes Milly and you're one of the few that arrived here", said Kallen.

"Ah I see, but this doesn't explain why you're Zero. I mean you did have a crush on Lelouch".

"You knew I had a crush on Lelouch! How did you find that out?", said Zero and underneath the mask was a face that was bloody red.

"Kallen you're not as good of a hider of your feelings as you think. It is true that you are better than Shirley, but I can still tell."

"No wonder why you were called the "Love Doctor" at our school."

Both of the women laughed until they heard the door being kicked. Soon the door went flying and standing outside the doorframe was a furious ticked off Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here?" asked worriedly Milly.

"What do you think I'm doing I'm going to take you home starting right now with me bruising this punk to death", said Jack as he cracked his fists and slowly walked towards Zero.

"But Jack".

"No buts Milly and I don't you to interfere. This is a man to man fight".

"But Zero is", Milly didn't even finished her sentence.

"Stronger than you, pretty boy. I suggest we settle this the old fashioned way", said Zero with her voice altercation device on. Zero walked slowly to Jack getting ready to hit him any time soon.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more", said Jack and stop when there was a gap in the middle between him and Zero.

"_This is not going to end well", _thought Milly. The two are waiting for each other to make a move so that the other could throw some hits. Suddenly, Jack moved fast and said,

"Well I guess I'm going to move first". Jack had his fist in the air and when he was near Zero he moved his fist back to get a more powerful hit. When he finally hit all he could feel was air. Jack looked up and in midair was Zero and she spun around. When she was close to Jack, she lifted her right leg. She was ready to high kick but she landed she felt the yellow carpet ground. Zero saw Jack right in front of her and she was smiling inside her mask. She could tell that this was going to be an instructing fight.

"I guess I underestimated you. You are a lot stronger than I thought, but not as strong as me", said Zero and she stood up.

"I guess that's about to change in this fight", said Jack. He charged at Zero while he yelled with his fist in the air. Zero did the same and both of them are about to clashed when a familiar voice shouted,

"Stop!"

They obeyed and turned around at the doorframe. Both of them saw Akiza with her signature mad face on.

"Akiza! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Jack.

"I'm here to stop Kallen from letting her pride get to her", replied Akiza

"Hold on I've been fighting a girl all this time", said surprisingly Jack.

Akiza nodded.

"Well since you're a girl I guess I should stop fighting even though you have a boy's name", said Jack. Zero clenched her fist and removed her mask quickly to reveal a red short hair person with an angry face.

"What do you mean it's a boy's name? My mother named me and if you have a problem with that I'll send you to your deathbed", angrily said Kallen.

"I guess your mother thought you were a boy since you do act like one", flared back Jack.

"I bet your name stands for jack…"

"Will you two stop fighting", intervened Akiza as she stood between them to avoid having them fight again.

"There are important matters to discuss like how to power up the portal."

"Power the what", asked Jack.

"The portal that sends Kallen back home", answered Akiza.

"Oh good because I was getting tired of seeing an eviler Akiza", said Jack.

Kallen growled at this comment because ever since Akiza joined the Black Knights she has been compared to her so many times that she was sick of it.

"We better go before Rakashata gets bored and sleeps", said Akiza and the three of them left the room. Before Akiza left the room, she heard a voice calling her. She turned around and Milly began to speak,

"Thank you Akiza. Without you intervening they would have killed each other."

"You're welcome Milly. I knew that they would fight so stood near the door", said Akiza.

"Well I guess your plan worked", said Milly. Suddenly they both heard Jack's voice shouting,

"You two get moving already. I can't stand your clone, Akiza."

"What do you say jack…", said Kallen and they both argued back and forth.

"Come on we better go before someone gets hurt", said Milly.

"Right", said Akiza and both of them left the room while smiling at the childish argument.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All four of them walked to the highest part of the Sector Security and they entered the room. The door opened and there was a woman lying on a couch. This woman light brown skin and a painted symbol the looked like a diamond on her forehead. She had on a lab coat over an orchid button top and brown skinny pants on. She carried a tobacco pipe that steamed smoke from it. The woman speak,

"I'm glad you all have come here as this is an emergency."

"Emergency! Why you didn't tell me it was an emergency", exclaimed Akiza.

"I wanted to have a little alone time with myself for a little while", answered Rakshata.

"What's the emergency?" asked Kallen and she was still in her Zero outfit.

"The portal that we came so close to completing has been ruined completely by an unknown source. I want you guys to find this source and report back to me", said Rakshata.

"Alright Rakshata", said Kallen and the four of them left the room.

"What are we going to do Kallen", asked Akiza.

"I'll go investigate and all of you stay here", said Kallen.

"You're going by yourself. Kallen it could be dangerous", said Akiza with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry about me. I'll return without any wounds", said Kallen.

"Alright Kallen be careful", said Akiza.

"I'll be careful since I'll be going at night", said Kallen and left the three people.

"Kallen sure has changed from a naïve school girl to a brave independent", said Milly.

"Actually she has been that way since the beginning", said Akiza.

"What do you mean she has been that way", asked Milly.

"It's a long story", said Akiza

"Oh boy", said boringly Jack.

_**The Night **_

"_Man the source destroyed everything", _thought Kallen as she went through the destroyed parts of the portal. The portal was located near a EnerD reactor because Rakshata discovered that the Ener-D was powerful enough to get them back home.

Kallen couldn't find the source and turned around to report back to Rakshata. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her middle side of her back and fell down unconscious. Her Zero mask was on the ground and soon a figure stood behind Kallen. This figure was a man with a blue trench coat and a blindfold over his eyes. He wore brown gloves that went over his hands and arms.

"Now Lelouch you'll see how I'll get C.C. back", said the figure and dragged Kallen to whatever he was going.

_The next afternoon _

"What do you mean that she didn't come back yet", said Lelouch while he was in Poppo Time.

"I mean Kallen vanished while she was searched the damaged portal", said Akiza.

"Do you know what's also strange? C.C. hasn't return yet either", said Yusei.

"I guess you're right Yusei. We must go find them both and bring them to safety", said Lelouch.

"When we will do that?" asked Akiza.

"I suggest we look for them at night", said a familiar Australian voice.

"Why do you propose that Mr. Atlas?" asked Lelouch.

"Because the letter said so", said Jack.

"There's a letter?" asked Akiza.

"Yes there's a letter. Do you want me to read it", said Jack.

"It will be idiotic of me to not say yes", said Lelouch.

Jack pulled out a short piece of paper and read it our loud,

"Dear C.C. I know where you're hiding so come to the amusement park. If you don't bad things will happen to your red headed friend. I want you to come by yourself and don't bring anyone along including Lelouch. From your lover, Mao".

Lelouch began to be more attentive and uneasy at the last part he heard.

"What's wrong Lelouch", asked Yusei.

"I know who Mao is", said Lelouch.

"Yusei and I know who Mao is", said Akiza.

"How", asked Lelouch.

"I'll explain at night. Right now we need to prepare for rescue mission", said Yusei.

"You're right. Let's prepare because tonight we have to stand against a formidable foe", said Lelouch.

_**At Night in the Amusement Park **_

C.C. stood near the merry-go-round. She wore a white puffy big hat that covered most of her hair except for green locks. In addition, she wore dull colored coat and a white skirt over her purple pants (basically what she wore when she met Mao in Episode 15 of R1). There was silence all over the amusement until amusement park music pierced the silence and the amusement park began to light up. Pretty soon the whole amusement park stood out over the night's darkness. C.C. didn't move until she heard a voice saying,

"C.C. has been a long time since I last saw you". C.C. turned around and saw a familiar face in front of her.

"Mao where's Kallen", demanded C.C.

"We'll get to that later. Right now I want to say I forgive for killing me", said Mao.

"I wish your forgiveness was still in your grave", said C.C.

"You still haven't changed. I thought you would after you lived with them", said Mao.

"Of course I did change after I lived with them, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I want to talk about the conditions of releasing Kallen", said C.C.

"I guess you would want to talk about that. Very well then in order to release your friend you have to live with me forever", happily said Mao and grinned at the thought of him and C.C. living together.

"I will never live forever with you", said C.C. with a disgusted and angry voice.

"I thought you would since I got rid of twins you were living with", said a sad yet a happy Mao. C.C. suddenly felt anger taking over her and she charged Mao. Soon her left hand was on Mao's throat and she choked him. C.C. said,

"Don't you ever talk about them in that way". C.C. had little sadness to her voice as she remembered the happiest twins she ever laid eyes on.

"C.C. don't be sad. After all you still have me", said Mao and C.C.'s grip on his throat became stronger. Mao in response pulled out a gun from his left pocket and shot C.C. in the shoulder. C.C. let go of his throat and covered her wound with her hand. Mao wasn't done with C.C. and shot her multiple times until she had shot wounds all over her body.

"C.C. you shouldn't feel sad for those twins. After all, they were in the way of us living together forever. Now C.C. I must carry over the airport and we'll start living together in Australia", said Mao and he moved closer C.C. Then out of nowhere someone spin kicked Mao in the chest and he fell on the ground. The stranger quickly picked up C.C., carried her in her arms, and ran as fast as she could. C.C. glanced at the stranger and instantly recognized her.

"Kallen is that you", asked C.C.

"Of course it's me you stupid witch", said Kallen.

"Kallen why are you saving me", C.C. asked again.

"Because I care about you like a sister despite how annoying you are", said Kallen.

"Glad to know", said C.C. and they exited the amusement park with Mao close behind.

"Give me back C.C.", yelled Mao while trying to catch up with them.

"I don't think I shouldn't give her back since she isn't your immortal", yelled back Kallen. Kallen ran through a plain that only had dark dirt. Without warning, a gunshot hit Kallen's back and she fell on the ground as she dropped C.C. When C.C. laid on the ground she called,

"Kallen!"

Kallen lifted her head up and said,

"You dumb witch should know that I don't die that easily." C.C. was relieved for a short while until Mao stomped on Kallen's back and keeping it there. Kallen grunted at the immense pain Mao was causing her and when Mao heard this, he twisted his leg left to right to make more painful. Kallen grunted louder and C.C. had her eyes open and was about to cry.

"That was a good trick that you played, but now you'll be joining the twins in heaven", said Mao as he pointed his gun to Kallen's face.

"No!" screamed C.C. and Mao was about to pulled when heard a familiar person's thoughts saying,

"Mao you're still predictable I see". Mao answered,

"Lelouch you found me as always. So what's your plan since you don't have your big robot toys to play with?"

"All you have to do is look up to the sky and in seconds you'll see a rose flying on her wings", said Lelouch.

"What do you mean by that", asked Mao.

"You'll see".

Mao looked up the sky and her motorcycle noises near him. Soon he saw a red motorcycle fly in the air over him. When it landed the motorcycle made dust so that Mao can't see what the rider was doing. Mao closed his eyes do prevent the dust getting in them and when it cleared the motorcycle, C.C., and Kallen were gone.

"Lelouch! I'll get you back for this", he said and a wall collapsed on top of him.

_**At Poppo Time **_

A motorcycle arrived at Poppo Time's garage with Kallen and C.C. on the rider's lap. When the rider was about get off of her motorcycle both C.C. and Kallen got up and stood near it. The rider stood, got off her red helmet and said,

"The next time you two want to play damsel-in-distress make sure you don't get kidnapped by a psychopathic man child". Both Kallen and C.C. smiled and C.C. said,

"It's sort of hard not to since psychopaths are smart". All of them laughed until they heard familiar voice saying,

"Well look it here the clone and the frog haired princess have finally returned". All of them turned around and saw Jack standing there with a smirk across his face.

"Well isn't jack… making his comeback", insulted Kallen.

"What did you just call me Evil Akiza", insulted back Jack.

"You heard me jack…"

"Will you two shut up! You always do this whenever you guys get together. It's like hearing two drunk people fight for a stupid reason", said Akiza. Everyone smiled and soon they laughed hard at Akiza's comment. That laughter was soon shattered when a familiar voice said,

"I'm glad that everyone is having a good time, but it's time to get serious. I want to ask C.C. about who those twins Mao mentioned and what happened to them." All of there eyes looked at Lelouch and then on C.C. who was wearing a straight face as she was hiding the sadness that was still in her.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

C.C. led Kallen, Akiza, Lelouch, Yusei, and Jack to one of the highest structures in New Domino City. The building was high enough to touch the night sky, and it was towering all the other buildings. C.C. and the others walked in the building and took an elevator to the highest part of the building. Both Akiza and Yusei were nervous because they recognized the place all too well. When the group reached to the top of the building Akiza and Yusei were shocked to see what part of the building C.C. led them to.

In front of them were two couches and a kitchen on the right corner. There were two glass doors and they led to a pool that glistened in the night. While they both stared in shock and nervousness, C.C. left the four people in the room and came back with an object that looked like a picture frame. She tossed it to Lelouch and he looked at it.

The picture contains a boy and girl that looked the same age as one another. They both had the same hair color, but different hairstyles. The boy had a ponytail while the girl had pigtails that were on each side of her head. Both had the similar clothing that the girl had a pink jacket and the boy had a white one. The boy had the same shirt as the girl, but the girl's was red and the boy's was blue. From the waist down, they had the same attire.

In the background of the picture, there was forest full of trees and light green grasses were underneath them. It was in the daytime when this picture was taken. There was one more person standing at the middle that which both shocked and scared them all, and that person was C.C. who was wearing her normal attire. All of them were smiling because they were happy naive about the dark day that is soon to come.

"So these are the twins Mao mentioned", said Lelouch after looking at the photo for a long time.

"Yes those are the twins Mao talked about", answered C.C. She soon walked towards the elevator. Lelouch said,

"C.C. where are you going?"

"Where else am I going". With that C.C. pushed the button on the elevator and stepped into it. The elevator door closed and Kallen said,

"But you haven't…

"Let her go Kallen", intervened Akiza.

"Why?" Kallen looked at Akiza with a confused look.

"I want talk to her alone". Akiza pushed the same button, stepped in it, and went down to the lowest floor.

"Are you sure that Akiza could talk through C.C.? She doesn't warm up to anyone that easily", said Kallen.

"Well she did experience a similar pain like C.C. so I'm pretty sure she'll get C.C. talking", said Jack.

"What do you mean by that", Kallen said.

"Yusei I think you should tell Kallen and Lelouch the truth about Akiza".

"You're right Jack", said Yusei.

"What do you mean the truth? Akiza will never hide anything from me", said Kallen angrily.

"She does Kallen. You have to accept that even Akiza has secrets", said Lelouch.

Kallen grunted and said, "I guess you would know since you hid many things from me." She sighed and said,

"You could tell me about what dark secret Akiza held".

Yusei started to explain by saying, "Akiza wasn't always this way and in fact she acted like a cold distant person. This is started when she got her powers".

C.C. was at a forest where the dark green oak trees grew around the almost bare ground, and there as small patches at dark green grass growing everywhere. C.C. softly touched a tree, and smiled to herself. This ordinary tree held memories of when C.C. met the twins. This happy remembrance was disturbed by a voice yelling,

"C.C. where are you?"

C.C. removed her hand from the tree and turned around to look at the person that the voice belonged to.

"Akiza, you went all this way to find me. You're persistent. No wonder why Yusei loves you", said C.C.

"C.C., I want to know how you met Leo and Luna and what happened while you were with them", demanded Akiza.

"Forget it. It was in the past, and remembering it would only cause me pain". C.C.'s eyes looked at the ground with sorrowful look on them.

"But the pain will never go away if you deny it", yelled Akiza.

C.C. looked at Akiza, and she saw the feeling of understanding in her brown cats shaped eyes.

"I suppose you are right. I'll tell you how I met them. It started exactly one year ago.

_**Flashback**_

It was sunny day when the blue sky was clear, and an eternal calm was in the forest. However, this calm was soon shattered by voices filling the forest.

"Dexter there is no such thing as the Green Haired Witch.", said teal haired girl. She was light skinned, and wore pigtail in teal hair. She wore a red girl uniform that was required in Duel Academy.

"Yeah I agree with Luna. Besides Akiza was called a witch and she was the exact opposite when she finally broke out of her shell", said the boy who looked exactly like the girl. The only two differences were that he wore a ponytail and the blue boy uniform at the Duel Academy.

"I know that, but this one might be different", said Dexter.

"But how different?", said Leo.

Suddenly, there were footsteps treading along the dirt quietly. Only Luna heard the silent footsteps.

"Guys be quiet I think I hear something", she said in response. They shut their mouths in an instant, and looked around to see what the noise came from. Soon the footsteps stop, and they looked right in front of them a woman. This woman didn't look like any other. She had golden eyes, and lime green hair. She wore a white jumpsuit that looked like she could be an alien that had been tested on.

"Is that the Green Haired Witch? If it is then the rumors are true, but I don't think they're entirely true", said Dexter.

"I mean look her she's more like an alien than witch. I bet she came from a planet that has been destroyed by a rival planet. I wonder where her spaceship is."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Dexter and snapped,

"You're the most ignorant child I have ever known. I am not alien from outer space that people find fascinating. I am C.C., or as I am better known as the Green Haired Witch. Since you children have already found me you could boast about seeing me. Now run along".

"Goodness grief you're snappy. Find then we'll leave. Come on Leo and Luna", said Dexter. He started to walk away until he noticed that the twins weren't following.

"Come on", Dexter said more urgently.

"There's nothing here for us".

"Dexter I think you should go without us", said Luna.

"Don't worry we'll be here", said Leo.

Dexter sighed and waved a goodbye to them, and they did the same to him. Once Dexter was no where to be seen Luna started to talk,

"Ms. C.C. do you have anywhere to go?"

"Yes I do have somewhere to go: the forest", replied C.C.

"But doesn't that get hard? I mean you have to find water, get your own food, and a bunch of stuff", said Leo.

"I don't need to eat or drink because I am immortal", said C.C.

"How did you get immortal?", Leo raised his voice.

"It's a long and sorrowful story", said C.C.

"We can listen to those type stories. Maybe you could in our house", suggest Luna.

"Wouldn't your parents not like it when you bring a woman you just met in their house?", said C.C. confident that they will leave her alone after she said that.

"But our parents are dead", sorrowfully said Leo and Luna in unison.

Silence filled the forest, and C.C. saw the sad looks in their eyes. It felt like they were about to cry. C.C. felt sorrow for them despite she never had any parents, and could see that they too were lonely deep inside. They needed someone to at least stay with them for awhile. C.C. also needed someone to be there for her for awhile, and this awoken an instinct that all women have: motherly instinct. Even though it was in a small amount it was still powerful enough to make C.C. change her mind.

"I guess I have a day or two to waste. Fine then I'll tell you my story".

The twins suddenly shot up, and eagerly pulled C.C.

"Come on C.C. We better hurry home before it gets dark", said Luna.

"And when we get there, we're going to eat first because I'm hungry", said Leo and the twins laughed together. C.C. even though she was the one being pulled, and not laughing with them smiled. C.C. never smiled like this for many years.

_**-End Flashback- **_

"Ever since that day I stayed and took care of them. I cooked, and cleaned for them. I even pestered them for not getting their homework, but that was only Leo's problem", said C.C. Akiza chuckled as she remembered that Leo never liked school as much as Luna.

"Soon I did more things for them. I told them goodbye when they went to school, hugged them when they wanted to be hugged, slept with them when they had nightmares, and I kissed them on cheeks and foreheads at anytime of the day."

"C.C. that would mean that you were acting motherly towards them", said Akiza.

"Yes I was, and I am not denying not even now". C.C. chuckled and said,

"How strange for a immortal witch who was partners with the Demon Emperor can act motherly to twins. Even now I laugh at myself."

"C.C. I know this sounds irrelevant, but did you…

"Yes I told them my real name and my real name is Cecilia", interrupted C.C.

"I suspected you would since you are their godmother". Both of the women laughed and Akiza said,

"C.C. what did happen to the twins that made you want to go ballistic on Mao."

C.C. stopped laughing in an instant, and started to look serious.

"It was a moonless night that Mao made my world black".


	14. Goodbye

Dear Fans,

I'm leaving this account because of my stories. I read over my stories, and found something similar in each of them. They are usually unfinished because of my disinterest in them. If more than a chapter, they are usually rushed. I think leaving this account would be the best. I want thank you everyone who read my stories, rather a reviewer, or not. Goodbye.

From,

FantasyWriter10


End file.
